vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Every Mother's Son
Every Mother's Son is the third episode of the second season of The Originals and the twenty-fifth episode of the series. Synopsis When Klaus and Elijah receive a cryptic invitation to dinner from their mother Esther, who continues to inhabit the body of Harvest girl Cassie, they find themselves preparing for the worst. With the help of a new witch named Lenore (guest star Sonja Sohn), Klaus, Elijah and Hayley attempt to stay one step ahead of Esther, but things quickly take an unexpected turn. While Elijah finds himself reluctantly teaming up with Gia (guest star Nishi Munshi), a newly-turned vampire, Hayley is faced with an enticing proposition about her new status as a Hybrid after a startling encounter with Esther. Finally, Esther reveals a shocking secret about Klaus’ childhood and unveils her ultimate plan for her children. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) Recurring Cast *Chase Coleman as Oliver *Natalie Dreyfuss as Cassie/Esther Mikaelson *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Nishi Munshi as Gia Guest Cast *Alice Evans as Esther Mikaelson (flashback) *Sonja Sohn as Lenore Shaw/Esther Mikaelson *Aiden Flowers as Young Klaus (flashback) *Voltaire Colin Council as Young Finn (flashback) *Perry Cox as Young Elijah (flashback) *Callie McClincy as Young Rebekah (flashback) *Roman Spink as Young Kol (flashback) Trivia * Antagonists: Mikael (Unseen; Past), Esther (Present) and Finn (Present). * Rebekah Mikaelson appeared in this episode, but only as a child during flashbacks. * Cami & Davina did not appear. * Klaus and Elijah have dinner with Esther/Cassie in this episode. * Esther doesn't want to blow Kol's new identity just yet, so she doesn't have him come to the dinner. * This is the first time Finn comes face to face with Klaus and Elijah since The Murder of One and All My Children respectively. * Esther plans to put her kids in new bodies. As a rebirth and plans to make Elijah and Klaus lives miserable to make them beg her to do it. * Esther created a bird shaped necklace which made Klaus unable to lose his temper and gain the strength of an untriggered werewolf, as a consequence, he was unable to fight back against Mikael. Esther tells Klaus it was to protect him so that he wouldn't activate his werewolf curse, but Klaus believes it was just to hide her infidelity from Mikael. * It was actually the tribe of Klaus father that killed Henrik. * Elijah plans to help lead Gia and the new vampires. * Oliver gets a moonlight ring again. His original moonlight ring was taken by Hayley and destroyed by Elijah in Rebirth. * Elijah reveals he dislikes Finn because he is pretentious and dull. He also thought that had Klaus not kept Finn neutralized with the dagger, the elder Mikaelson sibling probably would have spent his eternal life loathing himself due to the shame at what he and his family has become. * Gia doesn't know mind compulsion so she has to steal the snake Elijah asks her to get so Lenore can do her spell. * Gia tells Elijah that she hasn't been able to play music since she was turned but Elijah tells her all she has to do relearn how to to do music as a vampire. * Esther is said to be a master in the art of possession evinced as she left Cassie alive unlike what Celeste 'did to her victims. * Esther is the first witch in history to make Daylight and Moonlight rings. Continuity * This episode marks the first appearance of Lenore in the series. * This episode also marks the first real flashback appearance of Esther (Alice Evans), not counting body double and archive footage in season one. * The Originals were last seen as kids in [[Farewell to Storyville|''Farewell to Storyville]]. * This is the first appearance in the present of Cassie in her own body. * This is the first episode of the season not to feature Davina. * This is the first episode in the second season of the show that Mikael (Sebastian Roche) does not make an appearance; and the first in the series since Season One episode ''An Unblinking Death''. * This is the first episode in the series in which Henrik Mikaelson is mentioned by someone. Behind the Scenes *This episode had 1.27 million viewers in USA 0.02 million less than the previous episode. Cultural References * Every Mother's Son was a rock band formed in New York City in 1967 by the Larden Brothers. Quotes '''Promo :Klaus: "It's an invitation form our mother." :Elijah: "We must decipher her intentions." :Klaus: "I think it's safe to say her intentions are decidedly foul." :Hayley to Klaus: "Every good story needs a wicked witch." :Klaus to Esther: "You are the author of everything that I am." Extended Promo :Klaus: "It's an invitation form our mother." :Elijah: "We must decipher her intentions." :Klaus: "I think it's safe to say her intentions are decidedly foul." :Esther: "Make sure you're ready for them this evening." :Finn: "I have handled everything exactly as you've instructed." :Hayley to Klaus: "Every good story needs a wicked witch." :Klaus to Esther: "You are the author of everything that I am." Webclip 1 :Hayley: "Why does she hate you so much, Klaus? She had 6 kids, it's not like she doesn't have the maternal gene." :Klaus: "Seven, actually. And I think at one time she loved us very much. One died before I was born." :Hayley: "I didn't know that." :Klaus: "Years later my brother, Henrik, was killed by the werewolves in our village. The loss of another child pushed my mother over the edge. So she used her magic to turn us into immortals. I think that's when she loved us the most. But it was her undoing." Webclip 2 :Hayley: "So, which restaurant is missing a compelled chef?" :Klaus: "It's certainly a card I've played in the past, but I had no hand in this." :Hayley: "Well, then I guess we have Elijah to thank." :Elijah: "This wasn't my doing." :Hayley: "Then where did this all come from?" Inside Clip :Klaus: "We have enough enemies here and now the war for our home is to be fought against my own family." :Esther: "Make sure you're ready for them this evening." :Finn: "I have handled everything exactly as you've instructed." :Hayley: "Your wretched mother and her disciples tried to put a carving knife through our baby's heart. I will happily add to the body count." :Esther: "It pains me that you and Elijah look at me with such disdain. I wish that you could see that my every action has been to protect you." :Hayley to Klaus: "Every good story needs a wicked witch. It'll be all the more satisfying when we melt her." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x03 Promo - Every Mother's Son HD The Originals 2x03 Extended Promo "Every Mother’s Son" (HD) Season 2 Episode 3 Sneak Peek 1 The Originals 2x03 (RUS SUB) The Originals 2x03 Webclip - Every Mother's Son HD The Originals - Inside Every Mother's Son Pictures Elijah_2x03.jpg Klaus_2x03.jpg Casper_2x03.jpg Elijjah_in2x03_still.png Hayley_2x03.jpg Bo1j80ZCQAATqSU.jpg HGh5.jpg References http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/09/the-originals-episode-203-every-mothers.html See also Category:The Originals Season Two Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes